The present invention relates to golf club heads, and relates more particularly to such a golf club head which comprises a metal casing having a front open side, and a titanium face plate fixedly secured to the front open side of the metal casing upon the casting of the metal casing.
The game of golf has become more and more popular in every country. When playing golf, different golf clubs may be used in different conditions. The structure of the head, more particularly the face plate of a golf club has great concern with the performance of the player. FIG. 1 shows the head of a conventional golf club which comprises a casing 10 having a front recess 101, and a face plate 30 fitted into the front recess 101 of the casing 10 and fixedly secured in place by screws 20. When the screws 20 are installed, the heads of the screws 20 cannot be maintained in flush with the face plate 30 perfectly. If the heads of the screws 20 are not maintained in flush with the face plate 30 perfectly, the commercial value of the club head is greatly reduced. In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, the face plate 30 may be directly fastened to the front recess 101 of the casing 10 by a glue. Directly adhering the face plate 30 to the front recess 101 of the casing 10 can maintain the front side of the face plate 30 in a smooth manner. However, the face plate 30 tends to fall from the casing 10 upon a strong impact force.